


Home

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, but early on, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: Matt awakens after a night with Karen and comes to some realizations.He caught the scent of lemon and verbena and realized immediately what it was: Karen. More specifically, Karen’s skin, mixed with the scent of the soap she used. She was all curled up in bed next to him like a kitten, with her bottom sort of stuck out and pressing lightly up against his side.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	Home

Matt awakened slowly and was momentarily confused. Something felt different.

He caught the scent of lemon and verbena and realized immediately what it was: Karen. More specifically, Karen’s skin, mixed with the scent of the soap she used. She was all curled up in bed next to him like a kitten, with her bottom sort of stuck out and pressing lightly up against his side.

God, he loved the scent of her.

Matt turned over and spooned her, nuzzling her soft, ivory neck, reveling in how satiny smooth her skin was. Karen stirred slightly, softly murmuring,“Mmmmm” in her sleep.

Strawberries. That was the scent coming from her hair; the long silky strands tickling his nose. But he didn’t mind, a small smile crossing his face as he pushed his nose down deeper into the golden strands, immersing himself in the scent and feeling of it.

Of her.

He could get used to this. A part of him already had, even though this was only the third time Karen had stayed over. But he was afraid to admit it, even to himself, for fear it would somehow all go away; probably as a result of something he’d done to ruin it all and drive her away. No, he wasn’t going to let himself dwell on those thoughts right now; he wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

Karen’s breathing sped up briefly, along with her heart rate and Matt realized she was waking up. “Hey,” she said sleepily, a drowsy smile crossing her face, eyes still half closed.“Hey,” Matt said softly into her ear, loving the sound of her voice, husky from sleep.

Neither moved for several more minutes, not wanting this moment to end too soon. Finally, Karen moved onto her back, yawning and stretching languidly. Matt reluctantly loosened his hold on her waist and asked, “Will you stay with me today? It’s Saturday; we could go grab some breakfast, or I could make something here?”

“How about we just stay right here?” she murmured, her eyes still closed, and snuggled back against him. Matt sighed happily and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her middle and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Ok, you talked me into it.” He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

Karen scrunched up her nose involuntarily, and sniffed at the sensation, looking like a small child for a minute. Matt’s couldn’t help but smile, creases forming at the corners of his eyes.

He had to face it, he was never happier than when Karen was in his arms and by his side; even when they fought or argued, it didn’t matter, as long as she was here. She was that part of him that had been missing for all this time; he hoped she felt the same way about him; but he didn’t need to know that now.

It was enough just to have her here. In his life, and by his side. They didn’t need to talk or do anything, they just needed to…be.

Just be. Like this, together.

They drifted back into an easy sleep, warm and comfortable; safe and secure, snuggled into their own little cocoon of love.

The kind of sleep you sleep when you feel at peace. The sleep you sleep when you feel loved.

The sleep you sleep when you feel like you’re...home.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally cannot get enough of these two together, so much so that it has inspired me to start writing fanfic about them; something I never, ever thought I'd do. God, I miss this show. Hope you enjoy my little ficlet. 
> 
> *Title and story is inspired by the song 'Home' by Michael Buble.


End file.
